1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medical device for urinary leakage. More particularly, the invention relates to an absorbent device to assist in the prevention of minor urinary leakage.
2) Discussion of the Related Art
Urinary incontinence is defined as the inability to fully control urination. This condition can be temporary or permanent depending on the underlying cause, and can comprise either a major or minor amount of leakage. There are many types of urinary incontinence caused by a wide variety of conditions such as neurological disorders, Diabetes Mellitus, prostate problems, aging, surgery, and urinary tract infections. Recent estimates indicate that roughly 5 million men in the United States have some form of urinary incontinence.
Any disease, condition, or injury that damages nerves can lead to urination problems. For example, a spinal cord injury may affect bladder emptying by interrupting the nerve signals required for bladder control.
Prostate problems can also lead to urinary incontinence. As a man ages, the prostate gland enlarges, increasing pressure and squeezing the urethra, affecting the flow of the urine stream.
However, urinary incontinence is a treatable problem and can be achieved through several means. One method is through urinary incontinence surgery. This method includes a variety of procedures, from a minimally invasive injection of bulking agents to major surgical intervention. The more invasive the surgery, the higher the risk of complications. For instance, the surgery itself may give rise to different urinary and genital problems, such as urinary retention, development of an overactive bladder, pelvic organ prolapse, urinary tract infections, and difficult or painful intercourse.
Another method of treatment of urinary incontinence is through the use of medication. Medication can reduce leakage by inhibiting contractions of an overactive bladder or by relaxing muscles, leading to more complete bladder emptying during urination. The medication can also act by tightening muscles at the bladder neck and urethra, preventing leakage. However, like urinary incontinence surgery, medication can produce unwanted side effects. A few side effects include dry eyes and mouth, headaches, constipation, rapid heart rate, confusion, and forgetfulness.
Currently, there are a variety of absorbent products on the market which aid in urinary incontinence. These products provide an alternative to those who are risk adverse. These kinds of products generally include undergarments, protective underwear, adult pull ups, under pads, and garment liners.
While these products aid the problem, they are bulky, cumbersome, and uncomfortable. It is not uncommon for users to buy larger sized clothing to accommodate the additional the bulk and to eliminate the embarrassing external appearance many of these products cause.
Further, these absorbent products are generally tailored for major urinary leakage, and are generally seen as overkill for those with minor incontinence problems. Therefore, those with minor urinary leakage are forced to either undergo the unwanted risks and side effects of surgery and medication or undergo the embarrassment caused by using products that are not specifically directed to the treatment of this minor problem.